1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teleconference/telephone terminal. More particularly, it relates to a multipoint teleconference system wherein a conversation or a conference is held by connecting teleconference/telephone terminals at three or more multiple points or spots.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a multipoint teleconference system in the prior art, there has been known one proposed in the CCITT (International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee) Recommendation H. 320.
In order to realize a multipoint teleconference, the multipoint teleconference system is equipped with an MCU in addition to teleconference/telephone terminals (hereinbelow, simply termed "ends"). Herein, the multipoint teleconference is held in such a way that all the ends to attend this teleconference are connected with the MCU, and that the MCU controls communications among multiple points.
Since the prior-art multipoint teleconference system realizes the multipoint teleconference as stated above, it poses the following problems:
(1) The number of ends which can attend the multipoint teleconference, and the transmission speed of the communications are limited by the admitting capacity of the MCU.
(2) Even in the state in which all the ends of the pertinent group can attend the multipoint teleconference, this teleconference cannot be held when the MCU is not operating or when all available MCU's are busy or occupied for the multipoint teleconferences of other groups.
(3) In a case where the MCU lies at a point distant from the ends which attend the multipoint teleconference, the communications become expensive.